


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 8. Baiser (partie 1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Un soir, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, une chose improbable se produisit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 8. Baiser (partie 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

Seuls, en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, un sombre professeur et une préfète-en-chef se fixaient, en silence. Le temps leur semblait s'être arrêté.

Ces deux personnes, c'étaient Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger.

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants, et effleura sa bouche rose avant d'y déposer un baiser presque timide, et certainement hésitant.

Elle le laissa faire, comme en transe, et répondit même à ce baiser, tout en passant ses bras fins autour de sa nuque.

Un tourbillon d'émotions les emporta, les enivra, pendant ce qu'il leur parut être un agréable éternité. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de repousser l'autre, c'était comme une drogue avec laquelle on était très vite en manque. C'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent à l'entente de bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Mais, d'un simple échange de regards, ils se promirent de reprendre plus tard leur étreinte là où ils l'avaient laissée...

**Author's Note:**

> Et donc, vous l'aurez compris, il y aura une suite. Quand est par contre la seule inconnue à cette affirmation. Le plus vite possible en tout cas.


End file.
